Love that lets go
by MzIanSomerhalder
Summary: what happens when Clary leaves the gang and moves to Mystic falls where she meets a guy named Damon who begins to have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As she lay in his arms all Damon could think of is how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When Damon met Clary he was at the Mystic Falls Grill meeting up with Sheriff Forbes when he noticed the girl with the fire red hair that looked lost. He had never noticed her in town so he supposed that she was new. He could remember the past like it was yesterday and all the events leading up to it

**-Love-**

"So are you new here?" Damon asked the girl

"Yea I just moved here from New York" the girl answered

"I'm Damon" he said offering his hand

"Clary" she said shaking his hand

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls, it's not really famous for anything "

"That's the reason; I just needed to get away from home and other things"

"That seems complicated why would anyone want to leave New York"

"Drama, I used to live in Brooklyn and I Got mixed in a situation I had to get away from"

"I bet it's not that bad" Damon said

"try falling in love with someone just to figure out he was your long lost brother and then when you finally forget your feelings you figure out it was all a lie and he was never your family to begin with" She said taking a sip of her drink

"Well I'm sorry for that and I have to go but I will see you around…..Hopefully"

Just as she was going to reply a guy not to older than her walked up to Damon "Damon, Caroline needs us to pick some stuff up for her party on Saturday Can you please help" The guy said

He looked like he was still in high school. He had Brownish hair and was dressed in a gray V-neck, jeans, and a leather jacket. Noticing Clary he said "I'm Stefan, his brother."

"I'm Clary me and Damon just met, I'm new to town she said shaking Stefan's hand

" so how long are you going to be in Mystic Falls Clary, I'd like you to meet some of our friends later if you're going to still be in town" Stefan said

She noticed how different the two brothers seemed. Damon had a dark edgy side and he seemed like someone who could break a girl's heart in and instant. Stefan on the other hand seemed to be nice, polite, and caring about people he would care about. But how much can you get out of one simple conversation.

"So could you hang with us tonight, we usually just meet up here and play pool and have some drinks "Damon said

"I'd love to I just have to head to my apartment to change my clothes "

"Awesome" Stefan said as he turned toward Damon "I will tell the others about our plans K bye nice meeting you Clary"

As they said their goodbyes and Clary was leaving Damon caught up to her

"So can I walk you home?" he asked

"Sure"

Maybe it wouldn't be hard to get over Jace in the first place. The only reason she left Brooklyn was to get away from her old life and maybe now that she moved on she can forget about Luke, her mom, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and most importantly JACE.

They grabbed their coats and walked out the door of The Grill

That's when she felt something vibrate in her pocket

It was her phone and when she realized who it was her heart stopped


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jace?_ How was this possible? She thought that by now they would have forgotten about her.

"Clary are you okay" Damon asked

"Yeah I just have to take care of this" she said gesturing towards the door of the grill with her phone

As she walked into the bathroom she was so quick to dial that he skipped a number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello, Clary is that you"_

"_Yes and I'm only calling to tell you to leave me alone, there's nothing for me in Brooklyn and I have a new life. Sure I'll miss you guys but its better this way."_

"_For us or for you" Jace said then realizing how harsh his tone was and began to apologize_

"Clary I didn't mean it like that it's just that we miss you and –"

"I have to go, I'm hanging out with friends you know those people who stand by you no matter what" with that she hung the phone up and walked out the door

"Are you okay, you seemed a little tense" Damon asked concerned

"Yea I'm fine now so shall we go "she said

"We shall"

As they walked to the door she could feel his eyes on her. "Your staring at me "she said

"That's because I don't get you"

"Is that suppose to be a compliment, because it's not working"

"How about we change the subject, do you want me to wait out here or come back to pick you up for later" Damon asked hoping she would let him stay while she got ready

"Umm… sure you can stay let me grab my clothes and I will be in the bathroom if you need anything k "he nodded his head and made his way toward the chair on the side of the room

_**Brooklyn**_

"I cannot believe she would just drop everything and leave without telling us where she went or that she was leaving" Jace said angrily throwing a glass at the wall

"Jace calm down! Throwing stuff isn't helping anything. And it definitely isn't going to bring her back"

"SHUT UP IZZY AND GET OUT" Jace yelled

"I'm sorry It's just I can't believe she would leave. The worst part is its true and I can't do anything about it"

Isabelle walked over to Jace and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jace I Know it'll be hard but it'll get easier and then one day it won't hurt anymore it just takes time"

Time wasn't exactly what he had in mind. His plan was to track Clary down and convince her to come back with him to New York.

All he needed was a lead.

_**Sure **_this was going to be_** really**_ easy.


End file.
